Playing with Fire
by PeddieAuslly012
Summary: Ally's the new girl. Austin is the mystery she needs to solve. What will happen in this final year of high school that will change the whole town? In the end Austin and Ally are playing with fire. Will one of them get burned?
1. Teaser

**Hey I am back. Okay a lot has been going on lately so I had to take a break from fanfics which I love so much by the way. Anyway I'm sorry I had to delete my other stories just as things were finally happening but to make it up to you I've decided to make another Auslly story called PLAYING WITH FIRE.**

**Here's a sneak preview of what is gonna happen in PLAYING WITH FIRE...**

* * *

**Ally walked down the hall with her new Latino friend, pretending not to notice the hungry stares all the guys were giving her. 'The struggles of being the new girl, ' Ally sighed in her head. They were walking in unison when Ally suddenly froze and grabbed Trish's arm.**

**"Who is that," Ally asked pointed to a handsome blonde boy who was leaning against a locker nodding his head to music coming out of his earbuds.**

**"That is Austin Moon. He is at the top of the social ladder but isn't at the same time. Everyone tries to talk to him but he ignores them. Sure he is quarterback of the football team but only because everyone needs credits to graduate. Oh and that is your locker he is leaning against so good luck sweetie," Trish explained and walked away, leaving the brunette in the middle of the hall, alone.**

**Ally walked towards the mysterious blonde and...**

* * *

**"Listen you don't want to get involved. You're sunshine and I'm darkness," Austin warned the brunette, caging her between his arms.**

**"I'm not afraid of the dark," Ally answered simply.**

**"But I'm afraid of the light," Austin whispered and leaned in closer. He...**

* * *

**"Are you want to do this,"Austin asked, entangling his fingers in her soft hair.**

**"I'm ready," Ally nodded, despite the nervousness overwhelming her**.

* * *

**"If things go bad, I know that you'll be okay but I don't think I will."**

* * *

**"You're no good for me, but."**

* * *

**"He's no good for you."**

* * *

**"She's changing you."**

* * *

**"I'll always love you."**

* * *

**"Please don't leave me."**

* * *

**"You're playing with fire Dawson**."

* * *

**That was the preview. So tell me what you think because I will love to come back and write chapters for you guys again.**

**Please read and review**.


	2. Meet Austin

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize. **

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

The sound of heels reverberated in the halls as a brunette girl walked down the halls of Marino High for the first time. She looked around and saw the looking stares from guys and the glares from girls. It's not like she wanted this attention. All she is doing is walking.

Granted she is wearing her black faux leather pants, her red crop top that ended just above her belly button, leather jacket, and her black heeled booties. Still that is more clothing than the other girls are wearing. She just hurried to the main office and opened her mouth.

"I'm Allyson Dawson. I just transferred here. "

These are the words Ally never wanted to utter the first day of her senior year. A new school. A new house. A new state.

"Here you go sweetheart," the office lady said and handed her a whole bunch of papers. Ally took them and turned away to find her way to her locker. She didn't even make it five feet before she suddenly deflated again.

"How the hell am I supposed to know where to go?" Ally grumbled and looked around.

"Need some help," she heard a voice say behind her and she saw a short Latino girl.

"Yeah. I'm kinda lost," Ally told her looking down at her papers. The Latino girl grabbed Ally's arm and her papers and started walking down the hall with her.

"I'm Trish by the way."

"Ally."

"What year are you in."

"Senior."

"It's your senior year and you had to come to a new school. How come," Trish asked and Ally sighed.

"Look I don't wanna answer questions. I just wanna make it through this year and get the hell outta of here."

They continued to walk down the hall in silence. Now that Ally replayed the whole situation in her head she realized she sounded like a major bitch.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be a new girl my senior year," Ally blurted out.

"It's cool. I actually like your attitude. We are gonna be great friends." Trish smiled.

Ally walked down the hall with her new Latino friend, pretending not to notice the hungry stares all the guys were giving her. 'The struggles of being the new girl, ' Ally sighed in her head. They were walking in unison when Ally suddenly froze and grabbed Trish's arm.

"Who is that." Ally asked pointed to a handsome blonde boy who was leaning against a locker nodding his head to music coming out of his earbuds. "He is so..."

"Sexy, Hot, Gorgeous. Yeah all the girls think so. That is Austin Moon. He is at the top of the social ladder but isn't at the same time. Everyone tries to talk to him but he ignores them. Sure he is quarterback of the football team but only because everyone needs credits to graduate. Oh and that is your locker he is leaning against so good luck sweetie," Trish explained and walked away, leaving the brunette in the middle of the hall, alone.

Ally walked towards the mysterious blonde and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He took out his ear buds and averted his attention to the short brunette girl in front of him.

"You're leaning against my locker, " Ally said. Austin just glanced at her for a second and started to walk away.

"Wait. I actually don't know how to open my locker," Ally called him back. Austin looked at the paper in her hand and opened her locker without saying a word. He turned to walk away again, but she grabbed his arm, stopping him again.

"And I don't know where to go any of my classes."

Austin grabbed her schedule and gestured for her to follow him. 'I guess he's not much of a talker,' Ally thought in her head. They continued to walk in silence when they were suddenly stopped.

"Hey new girl. Why are you hanging with Moon. Come with me and I'll show you a good time, " some brunette guy said walking up to Ally.

"No thanks, " Ally answered and grabbed Austin's arm so they can go.

"You gotta a pretty fine ass too," the obnoxious guy said and grabbed Ally butt and that was the last straw. Ally grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and planted one foot on his chest, making him incapable of moving. Austin looked at the small brunette girl with wide eyes.

"If you ever touch me again, you'll be in the hospital for so long it'll actually start feeling like home, " Ally growled and grabbed Austin's arm so they can start walking again.

They continued to walk in silence but the silence was broken by the person she least expected.

"So I guess that was really cool" Austin muttered and Ally scoffed.

"Oh now you want to talk."

"Sorry to disappoint sweetheart, but in case you haven't noticed, I do NOT talk with anyone in this hell hole," Austin retorted.

"Why not," Ally whined and Austin shrugged in response

"Why does it matter? You just met me like five minutes ago." This time Ally really didn't have an answer. Why did she care? She doesn't even know him.

"Anyway this is your class. If you need anymore help just ask someone else," Austin interrupted her thoughts as they reached their destination. The bell rang and Austin just walked away, hands in his pockets, ignoring the flirtatious stares from all the girls.

* * *

**LUNCHTIME**

Ally walked into the lunch room and just took in the site. The popular table. The nerd table. The goth table. The rich table. The hippie table. The rejects table. The rebel table. THE AUSTIN TABLE.

The one and only Austin Moon was at lunch sitting at a table by himself, but Ally couldn't really say she was surprised.

"Hey Ally," she heard behind her and saw Trish walk in. "Do you wanna sit with me and my friends? It's the popular table."

"That sounds great, but I'm about to do something really stupid," Ally warned Trish and then she started walking toward the Austin table. All eyes were on the peculiar site of a person that wasn't Austin going to his table. She took a seat across from Austin and gave him a small smile.

"Did I not make it clear this morning? We are not gonna become friends," Austin told ber, without even looking up to confirm it was her. Who else would do something so risky?

"What does sitting at a table have to do with that," she mused. Austin looked up briefly to glare at her then looked back down at his notebook.

"If we sit together, people will talk. They'll say shit like," Austin started but was cut off by the persistent brunette girl.

"Who cares what people say."

"You do. You're just like every girl in this school. You just care about popularity, what you wear, and who you talk to. Well guess what, Sunshine, I'm not some guy you can use to get what you want then throw away when you're done. Just stay away and go to the popular table. I'm sure Dallas or Trent would love to have you," Austin screamed grabbing the attention of everyone in the lunchroom, but he couldn't care less. Tears welled up in Ally's eyes, which Austin didn't miss, and she ran out the lunchroom as quick as possible.

Austin stared at the place the ombred haired girl once was. 'Why the hell did she start crying?' he though in his head. 'Usually girls in this school get angry, huff, and strut away when I tell them off.' Austin decided he was tired of the stares so he got up and left the lunchroom. He made his way to his next class, English, which just so happens to be his last class of the day.

But on his way there all he could think about was a certain brunette that he had caused to run off crying. 'What if I was wrong about Sunshine. I've never actually made someone cry before. I was expecting a slap, or a drink thrown at me, or something. Anything besides tears. I don't do tears. I don't like tears, especially if I cause them.'

His thoughts were cut off when he made it to class. He sat in the back like he usually did and waited for class to start. The bell rang and one by one students started to file in but none of them caught Austin's attention. 'They're all the same,' he thought bitterly. The late bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Reynolds, started talking but he zoned out.

Like 10 minutes into the period, the door opened and in walked the one and only Ally Dawson. Except this time she wasn't wearing her jacket and her makeup was redone and darker than before. Before lunch she had the natural look but now she had put on a smokey sure look and nude lipstick. 'She is so fucking hot. Wait what am I thinking,' Austin thought to himself but stopped when he heard a wolf whistle.

"Damn girl," some perverted guy yelled out but Ally had a blank look on her face.

"You wanna explain who you are and why you're walking into my class in the middle of my lesson," Mr. Reynolds voice boomed but he was discretely looking at her up and down.

Ally shrugged and replied, "I guess I got a little lost. I'm Ally."

"Ally what," Reynolds asked looking at his attendance sheet.

"Dawson," she answered, handing him her papers.

"Oh Allyson," Mr Reynolds acknowledged and Ally's eyes narrowed into narrow slits.

"Actually I would prefer if you just called me Ally, " she said as calmly as she could.

"Fine then. Just take a seat," Reynolds told her and just Austin and Ally's luck. The last seat was next to Austin. Ally just sat down in the seat and took out a journal and started writing in it, not even really paying attention to the lesson. Austin gazed at her and was starting to become mesmerized by her appearance.

"Okay class. Today we will be starting our discussion on the book I had you read. Ally I don't know if you've read but if you have feel free to jump in," Mr Reynolds announced. Ally raised her hand and asked out of curiosity.

"What book is it,"

"Fifty Shades Of Grey."

Ally raised an eyebrow in surprise for a second but it quickly subsided. "I've read the book," Ally answered.

"Very well. Then this will work quite nicely. Thanks to Ms Dawson's arrival we now have an even number of students in this class. So now I want everyone to work with the person either in front or behind you and discuss Christian' s and Ana' s relationship. The question is "Did they really love each other? Both of them."

Austin slowly turned around to face Ally who just so happened to be his partner. "What did I do to deserve this," Austin thought in his head.

"OK. So it was pretty obvious that Ana loved him. But do you that Christian felt the same," Ally asked stared at the desk which was suddenly interesting to her.

"Sunshine look I-," Austin said trying to talk about what happened last period.

"I mean Ana tried to accept the type of lifestyle that Christian had even with the pain," Ally added on, ignoring his attempts to talk to her.

"Dawson I'm trying to-," Austin tried again but was cut off by the stubborn brunette.

"Christian himself, he had his own problems, but he was trying for Ana. He even made it clear that he didnt-," Ally talked about the book again but was cut off this time by Austin.

"Hey will you shut up about the stupid book for a second? I'm trying to talk to you," Austin hissed, keeping his voice down so the pair won't attract any attention. Ally looked up and stared at him with a blank face.

"Come on. I'm making an effort, " Austin pressed and Ally sighed and bit her lip, debating the options in her head. She finally caved.

"Fine. Talk," Ally said, giving Austin her full undivided attention.

"Look I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't want that to happen," Austin started slowly and Ally looked at him in disbelief.

"Then what did you want to happen? Me to yell at you. Throw a drink at you. Just walk away angrily," Ally asked in a calm manner.

"Actually I was thinking strut away angrily but yeah," Austin admitted sheepishly.

"Look Austin. I walked up to you because I wanted to. That's it. I wanted to know you. I still do," Ally looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Why," Austin breathed out, confused by the new girl. Ally shrugged and bit her lip. She looked down at the desk briefly then back at Austin.

"You're not like the rest. You're different," Ally told him and she saw a slight smirk on Austin's lips.

"Different how. Different annoying. Different weird," Austin asked her and she smirked back. She leaned in closer towards him.

"Different surprising. In the best way," Ally whispered and winked. Austin's eyes widened and he suddenly remembered what he's doing.

"Umm let's get back to that book," Austin cleared his throat.

"It was your idea for us to talk and now you want to get back to work. Is it getting a bit too intense for you to handle," Ally teased. Austin looked at her with his deep brown eyes with a serious expression, making Ally's breath catch in her throat.

"Yeah it is," he answered, catching Ally completely off guard. The pair just sat there, staring into each other's eyes, in complete silence. The bell rang and Austin grabbed his stuff and almost ran out the classroom, with one goal in mind: stay away from the new girl.

* * *

**Okay. So what is up with Austin? By the way I read Fifty Shades of Grey and I feel that is about way more than just an abusive relationship. PM me because I want to discuss it with someone who won't cut me off and say I'm wrong (cough my friend cough). **

**I'm in the midst of writing the second chapter and let me know if you want to see anything and I'll put it in. I promise.**

**READ AND REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE**.


	3. Feelings

**Hey you guys. Please don't kill me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I promise you I haven't forgotten about this story. Let's just say that things have been crazy in my life especially with a certain boy. I might need some advice with that. Okay I do need a lot of advice on that. Just PM me if you hopefully want to help me. I kinda need to figure this out before I see him again which will probably be Tuesday or Wednesday. **

**Anyway enough about my life. Here's a new chapter of PLAYING WITH FIRE. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, MIAMI MALL, OR ANYTHING THAT MAY HAVE APPEARED ON AUSTIN AND ALLY. I ALSO DO NOT OWN TRUE LOVE. THIS IS ALL SOLE POSSESSION OF DISNEY CHANNEL. THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE IS PLOT SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. )**

* * *

Austin was walking through the mall, while a certain brunette was running through his mind. He just couldn't fathom anything. What made her so different? How could she say that she doesn't care about the status quo? Why does she want to know me? Why does she make me feel?

Feelings. That's the last word that would be in a sentence with Austin's name. Unless it was the sentence 'Austin Moon doesn't have feelings.' But with HER it was different. Just looking at her evoked emotion: curiosity, wonder, amazement, LUST. He won't lie. He thinks Ally is the sexiest piece of ass and if you started too long you could end up with a personal problem, but she's the first girl that he's had trouble controlling his emotions with. Like back in English class today. Fifty Shades of fucking Grey. Did Reynolds really expect him to discuss that book that was basically porno for women with the pure reincarnation of sex in front of him. Damn those red lips.

He walked to his usual part of the mall. The Recovery for Homeless Men Shop. That's where you go if you need a place to stay, some food, counseling. Austin only need the first two. Screw counseling. Anyway the whole Homeless Austin story is kinda long so let's not worry about it. He walked to where the shop usually is to find a music store in its place.

'what the fuck is going on?' Austin thought in his head. He spotted a homeless guy that he got to know from the shelter and went up to him.

"Yo Toomey. What's going on man? What happened to RHM?" Austin asked.

"You didn't know bro. The place shut down man. There's another opening like 50 miles from here. And here's your stuff that you left in your room. I'm guessing you didn't know," the man in rags responded, handing Austin a duffle bag. Austin shook his head and looked at the bring music store in the place that used to be his sorta-kinda-home.

'Where am I supposed to sleep now? How am I supposed to eat. No place will hire me because of the whole homeless thing,' Austin thought bitterly.

Austin walked into the new store and saw the big neon sign: Sonic Boom. A music store. This brought back memories to Austin. Back when he had an actual home. Back when he had an actual room in his actual home. Back when he had actual instruments in his actual room in his actual home. Back when he could pay for actual lessons to play his actual instruments in his actual room in his actual home. Well you get the point. He didn't see anyone else in the store so he walked towards the beautiful baby grand piano. He sat down and let his finger glide across the keys effortlessly. Suddenly he stayed playing this melody that had been going through his head all week. At this moment he felt happy.

WAIT. He felt an emotion. He's feeling a good emotion. He's feeling happiness. The only time he felt an emotion was earlier today when he was taking to-

"Excuse me sir," a familiar feminine voice called out.

'Austin froze in his spot as his eyes shot wide open. 'Is the universe trying to torture me now. Is this damn girl everywhere,' he groaned in his head.

Ally suddenly appeared next to the piano, facing Austin.

"Austin Moon. What are you doing here? I didn't know that you played piano," Ally aid genuinely surprised to see the semi-rude blond sitting at the baby grand, her baby grand to be exact.

"Sorry Sunshine," Austin muttered and started to get up to leave but Ally's petite hand stopped him from moving. Austin stared at the foreign body part on his person, prompting Ally to move it.

"I was gonna say that no one is allowed to play the instruments and that we aren't officially open until Saturday which is tomorrow. But it's just you so it's cool if you wanna play a little. And when I say 'It's just you' I definitely don't mean it in a bad way. I just-," Ally started rambling but was cut off by a low chuckle.

"Wow. I didn't think that you were a rambler Princess. I guess you're full of surprises," Austin laughed. Ally scoffed and smirked at his response.

"Well I happen to know you are full of surprises Mr Moon. May I," Ally asked pointing to the bench Austin was sitting on. Austin scooched overt to make room for the new girl. Ally sat down and stayed playing a familiar melody making Austin genuinely smile.

"I love that song. You play," Austin asked looking at her.

"Well obviously," Ally answered, lightly nudging Austin on the shoulder. Austin started playing the same familiar melody.

(Austin: **Bold; **Ally: _Italics; _Both: Underlined)

**If I could do it all over, baby I'd do it different**

**Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position **

Ally automatically recognized the song and sang the next line

_I found you then I lost you, looking back is torture_

_And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner_

And I could've had it all, could've had it all

True love, I knew I had it

True love, was so hard to find

True love, If I could get it back,

I'd never let it go this time

**True love**_, is an inspiration_

**True love,** _it was mine oh mine_

**True love, **_Yeah_

Austin and Ally both looked at each other at the same time and it's like they were locked in a trance

**I'd never let it go**

_I'd never let it go_

I'd never let it go this time

By this point the two were just staring at each other. Austin started feeling another emotion creep up and snapped himself out of it. He broke the trance, cleared his throat, and picked up his bag.

"Um anyway I gotta get going. Nice piano," Austin stuttered awkwardly and walked towards the door.

"Wait. Sonic Boom is kinda new and is having its grand opening tomorrow so we don't really have a lot of employees yet. Do you want to work here or is that a weird question that ask a guy I barely know? Umm... You can just forget I-," Ally asked shyly and tried to dismiss the topic but the blond stopped him.

"Wait no. I mean yes. I mean a job sounds great. Thanks Sunshine. Umm... We'll talk about Monday," Austin responded and walked out hearing a "Don't call me that" come out of the girl's mouth. He was walking out the store when he saw Toomey, looking at him with a weird glance.

"I see you man. Next time don't be pussy and just kiss the chick," Toomey told him.

Austin just shook his head and walked out the mall. Well he didn't expect any of that when he walked into the mall. First his temporary home shut down. Then he plays piano for the first time in two years and likes it. Then he and Ally have a moment. Then a job gets offered to him on a silver platter. Austin has been looking for a job since forever and now a mystery girl comes and offers him a decent job.

Austin made it a block away from the mall and suddenly it occurred to him, 'Where the hell am I gonna sleep tonight.'

* * *

Ally laid in bed that night and all that was on her mind was Austin. She was now more interested in him than ever. "I wish I knew what was going on in his head, " Ally thought. She got up and walked over to her balcony. She stepped out and felt the cool Miami air against her skin. Ally was lost in her thoughts but a loud noise suddenly brought her back down to earth.

Ally went over to the balcony door and slightly moved the curtains and saw someone at her shed, trying to get in. She couldn't make out who it was obviously, but she sure as hell wasn't go to let anyone trespass her place. The stealthy brunette snuck down to her backyard without being spotted by the unknown person at her shed. She walked right behind the person. She swiped her legs at the person's feet, causing them to lose their balance and fall on the floor face down.

The person was knocked out and Ally felt proud of herself. She was happy she was a black belt in karate just for moments like this. She knelt down to the unconscious intruder and turned them over to see their face.

"What the hell, " Ally yelled out. The unconscious intruder was not other than the blond she was thinking about just a few minutes ago. Why the fuck was Austin trying to break into her shed Ally thought. She couldn't find it in her to call the cops. Ally dragged his body back into her house. It's like she can lift him, he's heavy.

After about five minutes of struggling to bring the boy into the house, she finally got him in the middle of her living room. She went into her kitchen and filled a pitcher with ice cold water. She walked back to the sleeping boy and looked at him momentarily, admiring his sleeping form. The way his hair flopped over one eye, his face looked so relaxed and boyish.

"But it's too bad I have to do this," Ally muttered and poured the water on the boy. Austin awoke instantaneously and let out a shriek due to the sudden cold. He took a look at the new girl. "She looks so beaut-. No shut up," Austin scolded himself and got up on his feet.

"What the hell was that for, " Austin screamed at her. Ally looked up at him innocently and bit her lip which was driving Austin mentally insane.

"I was just waking you up, " Ally answered as if she hasn't done anything wrong.

"By pouring ice cold on me. What were you thinking," he hollered at her. Ally just kept calm.

"I was thinking that I was doing you a favor. I could've called the cops on your ass since you were trying to break into my shed. " Austin lost all the color on his face.

"Look Sunshine. I can explain, " Austin stuttered a bit. Ally crossed her arms and waited for a response.

"ifvhyygh," Austen muttered under his breath.

"What," Ally asked.

"I said that I'm bhkihvh," Austin said but purposely tried to hide the last part. Ally let out a sighed in annoyance.

"Look if you're not going to tell and just waste my time like this at two in the morning let me go call the police," Ally told him and turned to walk away. Austin's eyes widened and grabbed the brunette's shoulder before she can take two steps.

"Okay okay. I'll tell you. Just please don't call the police. I already have two strikes against me," Austin pleaded. Ally whipped back around and looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean two strikes? Are you a criminal. Oh my god. I offered a job to a -," Ally started to panic but Austin interrupted her

"Listen to me Ally." Austin pleaded with her, looking at her with the most sincere and worried eyes she's ever seen. "It's a long story. I'll tell you the truth but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone and you won't call the police, " Austin bargained and Ally nodded her head.

"Okay. It starts four years ago. When I was fifteen, both my parents were murdered right in front of me but instead of killing me, he said that he's let me survive but suffer through pain for the rest of my life and that's what I've been doing so far. I was put in a foster home with abusive parents. I lost all my friends. No one wanted to adopt me. I got held back a year because of everything that happened. Yeah I'm nineteen. I should've been out that hell hole a year ago then none of this would be happening. When I turned eighteen I was told that I had to find my own way to survive and get by because I was too old to get adopted. But my foster parents took all my money and left me with nothing. I can't afford to buy a place and every time I apply for a job, they ask for my address. Then I say that I'm homeless and they refuse to hire me. That's why I was breaking into your shed.I wasn't trying to take anything, I just needed a place to stay. I'm sorry you probably want me out now so I'll just leave," Austin explained and started to leave but Ally grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean you have two strikes against you," Ally asked Austin and he sighed in defeat.

"Strike two was because I already got caught once trespassing when I was eighteen."

"What about strike one?"

"Please Dawson. Stop asking me about my past," Austin pleaded. Ally could hear in his voice that it was hurting him to talk about it so she just dropped it.

"You can stay here," Ally blurted out and the blond boy turned around quickly to look at Ally in disbelief.

"Are you really about to let some guy that you've known for less than a day live with you? Keep in mind that during that less than a day this guy was a total ass to you," Austin reminded her. It's not that he isn't grateful for the offer, it just took him by surprise.

"Yeah I am," Ally affirmed

"Why?"

"Why not, " she countered and Austin actually had an answer.

"Because I'm a jerk."

Ally walked closer to him until they were like 3 feet away from each other. "What if I said that I don't think you're a jerk."

Austin shook his head to remind him what was happening. "Look princess, I'm not a flowers and chocolate type of guy. I'm a bad boy okay. I try to stay out of trouble but that doesn't go my way. I'm not good for you."

"Woah you make it sound like I was asking you out or something. I just said that I don't think you're a jerk, "

"What about your parents," he asked, wondering why some middle aged man hasn't emerged and try to kill him with a shotgun.

"Don't worry about. They can't do anything to stop it, " Ally scoffed making Austin raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"What do you mean they're your parents. They-," Austin started but was interrupted.

"Dead. They're dead. Now drop it. Let me show you to your room." Ally turned around and started up the stairs making Austin run to catch up with her once he got over his initial shock.

"Look Princess I didn't-," Austin started but was cut off

"Shut up. Let's just go."

Austin didn't say anything else. He just followed the brunette up the stairs. But that didn't stop his mind from wandering... Or his eyes either. He took in the sight of Ally wearing short black yoga shorts and a fitted white tank top. He was mentally fantasizing how a certain brunette would look like if she was underneath him, panting for air, face flushed, begging him to-

"Austin if you don't stop staring at my ass I will claw your eyes out," Ally threatened without turning around.

"How did you know I was-. I mean, I wasn't staring," Austin lied badly, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand.

"Yeah right. Now here's your room. Tomorrow well this morning I'm gonna be leaving early because of the grand opening," Ally opened a door and led Austin into a simple room with a king sized bed, two dresser side tables, a chandelier, an air conditioner, a flat screen TV with DVD player, a stereo, a walk-in closet, and private bathroom. So in other words, it was awesome and all he could do was gape.

"Thank you so much. Really. I don't know how to thank you enough. Oh and about that grand opening. Is it cool if I get that job at Sonic Boom," Austin said shyly.

"It's no problem and I offered you the job so it's yours. I'm gonna bring you some blankets and some towels. Do you want to shower? Do you have clean clothes.," Ally asked Austin. Austin couldn't believe how nice she was being to him right now.

"I'd love a shower and yeah I have semi-clean clothes in my duffel."

"Cool. I'll just go get those towels and blankets. I'm gonna leave them on your bed and call it a night. Good night, " Ally yawned and turned away to leave the room.

"Wait Ally," Austin called out and she turned around. "Thanks again," he said sincerely. Ally just smiled and left.

'How am I going to survive living with the pure reincarnation of sex for all of senior year,' Austin asked himself in his head.

* * *

**So Austin is homeless? Austin doesn't feel? Ally really just let a total stranger in her house? Ally'a parents are dead? Austin is gonna be working with Ally? Will the two crack under the sexual tension? All will be revealed... by me. I promise I won't make you wait so long next time. **

**And Read. Review. Favorite. Follow. Share. Tell me why Ross Lynch. Tell me why I'm confused about a certain boy. And don't forget to tell me what you want to see happen in this story. A possible attack? A possible surprise guest? A possible fight? The police? A third strike? Friends with benefits? S-E-X?**


	4. The Past Returns Part 1

**I'm back. Okay you have to understand that I'm so sorry. I have had a hard year. Especially this past month. My best friend/brother isn't my best friend/brother anymore and it really hurt. I'm better now. Not 100% but I'm getting there.**

**Anyway here's another chapter of Playing With Fire. It's one month after the last chapter. I don't own Austin and Ally or Shake Shack which is mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**One month later...**

**Ally's POV**

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom. Here's your change," I said handing the customer his goods and his money. I watched as he walked out the door and Austin slammed the door behind the stranger and locked it.

"And we are closed. How do people work everyday? That was exhausting," Austin groaned flipping the open sign to closed. It's November now so it's been a month since I've let Austin stay with me and a month since we've opened Sonic Boom. Things have been great actually. We've been friends and business has been well. I feel like we'll be okay.

"Beats me. But we actually did really well today. And don't think I didn't notice all the girls who swarmed around you, just begging for your help," I teased and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Very funny Dawson. But that was so annoying. Do you know how many numbers I had to throw out? And what about you and all those guys who followed you around like they were your slaves," he mocked and I laughed. It was nice having a civil conversation with him.

"Whatever. I could tell that they didn't actually care about music. I'm not blind. Anyway do you want to get out of here? We can stop by Shake Shack **(1) **on the way home," I suggested and he shrugged. I guess I'll take that as a yes.

We locked up Sonic Boom and walked side by side in comfortable silence. That was until…

"Hey Moon," a foreign voice yelled making us both turn around. I heard Austin cuss under his breath and I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

A guy in black jeans, a great wife beater, and leather jacket approached us. He had black spiked hair, a yin yang tattoo on his neck, and reeked of weed. He just spelled trouble. How the hell is Austin associated with someone like this?

"Umm Hey dude. It's been a while. Anyway we're actually in a rush so," he forced out a faux polite greeting and grabbed my arm to pull my the other way.

"Wait a sec Moon. Aren't you gonna introduce me to this pretty little thing," the guy said looking at me, licking his lips. I think I'm gonna be sick. I felt Austin's grip tighten on my arm.

"No I'm not. Just back off and leave her alone," he growled, like actually growled. I found it scary but kinda hot at the same time.

"Oh I'm sorry man. I didn't realize she was another one of those. You will always be famous for your hookups," the black haired guy smirked and I must knew he was trying to piss Austin off. Wait what does he mean hookups? I narrowed my eyes at both of them and watched this scene unfold.

"Don't talk about her that way. She's a person, not a fucking toy," Austin yelled finally letting go of my arm and squaring up to the mystery guy.

"Oh so she's got you whipped. Wow she really must be a freak in bed to get you to keep your dick in your pants. Mind if I see how good she is," the guy smirked and reached out to touch me. Austin pushed the guy back and pushed me more to the side.

"I swear to god Hall. If you don't leave I'm gonna kick your ass so bad you'll be the hospital for a month," Austin threatened crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you just touch me? We've already been through the Moon. You don't touch me, ever. And you and I both know you won't lay a hand on me. Unless you want to get yourself roped back in. Rumor has it that you already have two strikes," the guy apparently named 'Hall' threatened. I saw Austin tense. I thought all hell was gonna break loose when I saw him take a deep breath.

"Call the police Hall but I think they'd be even more interested in you and the guys. I mean I was never really a member. I didn't pass initiation but you guys are nothing but cold blooded-," Austin started to yell but was cut off by a fist hitting him in the face. I yelled out in surprise. Austin fell down on the ground with a groan but instead of fighting back he just sat up and took it.

"Not so tough now Moon." The guy punched him in the face again again. "You could've been a great member." He kicked Austin in the stomach. "But you were too damn weak." He kicked Austin again and laughed bitterly.

"I have half a mind to kill you right now in front of your precious little girlfriend but I'll let you suffer like the loser you are. Just count your blessings," Hall growled blondie and walked away.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I saw Hall walk away and laid there and groaned in pain. Fuck that hurt. I thought things were getting better. I haven't gotten into any trouble in a month, ever since I moved in with Ally. I saw Ally kneel down beside me.

"Oh my god. Are you okay," she asked in concern. I touched my lip and brought my hand back to see blood on my fingers. She looked down at my hand and her eyes widened.

"Come on. Let's get you home. We'll just order pizza instead," she said. She helped me up and I supported some of my weight on her but obviously she had some trouble. As tough as she is she's only like 5'2.

We finally made it home and she made me take a seat on the couch while she went to get the first aid kit. She came back with a red box and went on her knees in between my legs. Fuck me.

She took an antiseptic wipe and started wiping the cut on my mouth. I winced a bit in pain.

"Sorry. Wait do you have a lip piercing," she wondered staring at my lip, touching it lightly with her finger when she was done wiping it. I sucked in a breath and looked down in her doe eyes. Fuck me twice

"Yeah but I don't wear the ring all the time. Why," I whispered in a voice that barely sounded like mine. Ally took her finger away from my mouth and just looked up at me.

"Just wondering. Anyway you need to ice your eye cuz there's a bit of a bruise forming on the side of your eye and what about your stomach," Ally cleared her throat and put her hands on my knees. What is this girl doing to me? I was barely able to form any thoughts. The pure reincarnation of sex is on her knees, between my legs, with her hands on my knees. If this continues I'm gonna be in an comfortable situation.

"What," I asked stupidly realizing she asked me another question. She smiled and looked up at me innocently. Well as innocent as you can seem in this position.

"I said let me see your stomach," she uttered and stood up, waiting for me to do the same.

"Look that really isn't necessary. I mean I'm sure it'll be fine. I just need to sleep and-," I started but never got a chance to finish because Ally sat down on my lap this time, straddling my legs. She focused on my light blue button up shirt. She unbuttoned it from top to bottom and slid it off my shoulders painfully slowly while looking at me in the eyes. Fuck me three times.

I heard a gasp and I couldn't pretend like I didn't know why.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I don't know where all of this confidence and forwardness is coming from but here I am sitting on this guy's lap who has a really hot lip piercing that I'd love to see. I have to admit Austin Moon has the fittest body I have ever seen but that's why I gasped.

The amount of bruises that I see on his torso make me want to lock him in my house and protect him from the outside world. There are new ones other than the one forming from tonight and faded old ones. And I have to remind myself to ask him about that tattoo on his side. I got off his lap and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Get up," I commanded and he didn't dare argue with me. He stood there with his hands to his sides and I walked around to see more bruises and scratches on his back.

"There are more on your back Austin," I gasped, touching them lightly.

"How is it," he asked not turning around. I took the moment to admit how sculpted and muscular his back was.

"Hard and muscular," I said likely enough that he couldn't hear it.

"What," he asked looking over his shoulder. He turned around to face me. I have never noticed just how tall he was. I'm wearing flats today so I only reached his neck.

"Look Ally. I will admit I made some mistakes in the past but you have to understand that those were exactly that, mistakes. And that's a part of my life that I never want to return to. Maybe I will tell you about it in the future but I can't tell you yet. But do me a favor and give me your phone," he explosives and I handed him over my phone. He typed something in and gave it back to me.

"Now you have my number. Do you trust me," he said looking in the eye, taking my breath away. His eyes. I've never noticed how beautiful they were. They were a beautiful hazel brown with flecks of gold in them. I don't know this guy in front of me but for some reason I trust him.

"I trust you." And what did next completely caught me off guard. He wrapped me in tight hug almost like he was afraid I was going to disappear. I hugged him back and laid my head against his chest, just listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It was fast. Really fast. He's scared. He won't say it but he's scared. That just made me hold him tighter.

"Who's Hall," I asked not letting him go and I felt his heartbeat quicken even more and his arms tighten around my waist.

"He's Dylan Hall. He's bad news. Stay away from him. If you see him or anyone with a yin yang tattoo on their neck, call me," he replied, taking lowly in my ear.

"Why," I wondered aloud and he pulled away from the hug but kept a grip on my waist.

"Believe me when I say he's bad news. He's done things. Bad things. Illegal things. Things I couldn't do. Please Ally I don't want you to get hurt," he begged, his hazel eyes pleading me. I nodded but didn't set anything. My eyes fell down to his cheese, unable to hold his gaze any longer. He let go of my waist and held my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"If you see him call me and I'll be there. If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't live with myself," he whispered,looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Okay Austin. I promise." Austin is keeping something from me. He has a dark secret but I'm drawn to him. What am I getting myself into?

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I don't want Ally involved. I want her safe. I care about her. I don't know why but I do. And the thought of her getting hurt makes me ill.

"What does your tattoo mean," I heard her ask and I realized I was still holding her face. I felt one of her small hands touch the tattoo on my side.

I have a quote printed on my side, "Love gives you the strength to turn pain into power." I got it when I turned 17. It's the only thing that keeps me going and the one thing that got me out of trouble.

"Exactly that. My mom always told me that whenever I got hurt. And whenever I'm in trouble I just remember that and suddenly everything is okay," I explained and I noticed the position we were in. Me with my arms around her waist. Her with on hand on my tattoo and the other on my chest.

"What was Dylan Hall talking about? He was talking about your hookups and initiation and stuff. I don't understand," Ally pondered, looking at me quizzically. I can't tell her. I'll put her in trouble.

"I wish I could tell you everything right here and now, but I just can't. But you have to know that I'm nothing I've him. I never fucked random girls or did anything like that, despite what he may think. I would never do that. And I never passed initiation. I couldn't do what they wanted. I'm not a criminal but I'm far from perfect. I make mistakes and I fuck up a lot. But I'm really trying to turn that around," I confessed.

I don't know why but I need her to know that I'm different and that I'm nothing like Dylan or the others. Agreeing to join that _gang _was the biggest mistake of my life.

"So you wanna order that pizza now," she suggested withdrawing herself from my embrace and for some reason that made me a little sad. I just pushed that sensation aside and nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay cool. You can just go take a shower so you won't feel too bad in the morning. I'll go order the pizza. How does pepperoni sound," she asked walking towards the land-line phone on the table.

"Sure. Thanks," I agreed grabbing my discarded clothing and walking up the stairs to take a shower.

As I grabbed my towel and walked towards the bathroom I couldn't stop replaying everything that happened today in my head. I can't believe I ran into Dylan Hall. Now that he's found me there's no way that the gang will leave me alone. And now that he's seen Ally I know that she's in danger also.

As I stripped and I stepped into the hot shower my thoughts drifted to the brunette. I know nothing about her but I know that I want to protect her. For some reason I'm just drawn to her. Her long brown hair that turns blond at the tips. Her beautiful body that amazingly fit but not too fit. I have to ask her if she dances. She looks like a dancer. Her hypnotizing scent that reminds me of flowers with a hint of vanilla. Her natural beauty. Her big brown eyes. Her creamy soft skin. Her nice plump lips. The true beauty of her. Her personality. Her selflessness. Her humor. Her kindness. Oh shit I'm starting to actually like her. I barely know her but I like her. Who is Ally Dawson and what are her demons?

* * *

**There you go. I'm sorry. I don't think it's as good as my other writing. The ending really sucked. It was just really hard to find passion and purpose. But I'm gonna get better and I'm gonna get back into this.**

**1\. Who is Dylan Hall?**

**2\. Austin was in a gang?**

**3\. That tattoo and lip ring is pretty hot right?**

**4\. Austin likes Ally?**

**5\. Who is Ally Dawson?**

**I promise that I'll write another chapter soon and it'll be better. 3 you all**


	5. The Part Returns Part 2

**As promised I updated. Here's a continuation of what happened last episode. Let's just say things get heated. But not in a good way. I'm feeling much better and let's hope it continues and my senior year will be awesome.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything tha you may recognize**

* * *

**Later that night…**

**Austin's POV**

Okay I've decided that I'm gonna ask Ally about herself. I may be taking a huge risk here because of what happened the last time we talked about her and her parents.

_*Flashback*_

_"What about your parents," he asked, wondering why some middle aged man hasn't emerged and try to kill him with a shotgun._

"Don't worry about. They can't do anything to stop it, " Ally scoffed making Austin raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"What do you mean they're your parents. They-," Austin started but was interrupted.

"Dead. They're dead. Now drop it. Let me show you to your room." Ally turned around and started up the stairs making Austin run to catch up with her once he got over his initial shock.

"Look Princess I didn't-," Austin started but was cut off

"Shut up. Let's just go."

_*End of Flashback*_

Ever since then I have never even mentioned her parents. Whatever happened to them, she's avoiding dealing with it.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I just finished ordering the pizza and now I'm just waiting for Austin to come back down. I can't believe some guy jumped him in the middle of the mall. Where was mall security or anyone?

Austin. He's weird. He's such a mystery. He's just so vague. And he's really hot. I'll admit that. I'm not blind, but there's no way I could ever date him. I mean I don't like him like that. Especially after what happened in North Carolina before I came here.

"Hey Princess," I heard behind me and I saw Austin coming down the stairs. He was wearing black sweatpants that hung deliciously low on his hips, a white wife beater, and a grey snapback on backwards. He really was sexy, but I could never date him. I rolled my eyes at his greeting.

"Are we going back to that now," I asked sitting down on the couch. He took a seat next to me wrapping his arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"No of course not. I would never want to. We're closer now," he responding, moving his arm so it was now wrapping around my shoulders so he can then rub my shoulder with his hand. What the hell is with him? He was just jumped and now he's acting all weird.

"What is up with you," I mused, laughing at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he defended poorly. He's such a bad liar.

"Austin, what's going on? The Princess thing, the arm that's around my shoulder, your obvious lying," I pointed out.

He just sighed. He removed his arm from around me and ran his hand through his face. He shifted awkwardly and stared off into space.

"Austin. Come on what's going on," I pressed and he looked at me before caving.

" I don't know. I was just thinking about you," he said, keeping my gaze. I fought a blush from rising upon my face and the butterflies from letting loose inside my stomach.

"Me? Why," I asked quietly in a voice I barely recognized as my own.

"Tell me about yourself," he asked me and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you want to know," I pondered. He took a deep breath and faced me before asking me.

"I was thinking about who you are. Your life before Miami, your past, your parents," he answered cautiously. Oh hell no. He didn't just mention that.

"Well I don't see how that's any of your business," I snapped, anger rising within me

" Well I mean we are friends after all and I have told you a great deal of my past," he retorted. I could hear a mix of confusion and annoyance in his voice.

"So what? Did that automatically mean I have to tell you my fucking life's story," I yelled, my voice reverberating off the walls. He rubbed his temples with his fingers as if he was getting a migraine.

"You know I don't mean it like that. I just wanted to know. You don't have to get so sensitive," he growled and I got up in fury.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. I'm not being sensitive. You're just being an ass. I told you the day you moved in to drop it," I hollered and his eyes narrowed and suddenly he was standing up also, towering over me.

"Well I'm sorry for caring. You already know so much about me so what's the big deal," he screamed back and if I wasn't so fired up I would've been scared.

"Don't you dare turn this around on me. You're the one who told me. You told me and I let you in. If it wasn't for me you'd still be on the street or in jail even," I shouted and suddenly I regretted saying that.

"You inconsiderate little bitch. I really believed you were different but you're just like the rest. So what's the story behind you? Nothing real huh. Just some spoiled rich chick from a perfect family who begged her parents for some big mansion and wouldn't take no for an answer. So she moved to another city and made a facade that you're some big tough girl that stands out from the rest," he growled, stepping closer to me and I closed my eyes as I felt the sting of his words and the venom of his voice.

"Do not make any assumptions about me," I said in such a low voice that if he wasn't so close to me he wouldn't have heard.

"Aww what's wrong now Princess? Did I hit a nerve? Did I guess it spot on," he spat, mocking me. I felt tears threaten to come out from my eyes.

"No you couldn't be farther from the truth," my voice cracked as I spoke and his eyes softened a bit as the sound of my voice made him snap out of his anger.

"I'm gonna take a walk," he spoke in a soft voice and took a step away from. I saw him take a deep breath. His mouth opened to say something just as I accidentally let a tear fall down my face. He mouth snapped closed and he walked away from. I remained frozen in my spot and I heard the door slam and lock.

'Why couldn't I just tell him what happened to my parents? Why didn't I tell him about Ken? Why did I have to say that he'd be on the streets or in prison? What's wrong with me,' I questioned bitterly.

I walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water after the all the yelling. As I replayed what happened I felt tears threaten to return. I took a deep breath and looked up to try to get myself together.

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost one in the morning. Austin shouldn't be out this late. I grabbed my car keys so I go out and find him and apologize for what I said. I heard pounding at the door that made me jump.

"Get it together Ally. It's just the pizza," I told myself and walked to the door. The pounding continued the entire time.

"Damn. Okay I'm coming I'm coming," I muttered and opened the door. When I looked at who was at the door my face paled and my blood ran cold. Dylan Hall.

"Remember sweetcheeks," Hall smirked at me. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ugh. That didn't go the way I wanted. I can't believe I said that. I don't even care what she said. I was asking for it. I shouldn't have pushed her like that. I should've asked if she was wanted to talk about it. I shouldn't have made assumptions about who she is. I know that was all a lie. She isn't a shallow spoiled rich bitch. I of all people know that. She let me in when I tried to be break. She didn't care about the social hierarchy of high school and talked to me, despite what other people thought.

As I walked in the crisp cold air I thought about the tears that I saw in her eyes and what she said "No you couldn't be farther from the truth." I made her cry again. What is wrong with me. I walked to the nearby park and laid on the grass, replaying everything that happened. I don't know how long I've been out here but I couldn't stand the thought of Ally crying. I did hit a nerve. I crossed the line. It's my fault.

I suddenly felt a chill ran through my spine. Not from the cold but from something else. Something's wrong. Something bad is happening. I shot up and ran home. I got there and I saw the door wide open. I know that I closed the door went I left. I walked through the open door and saw Ally's car keys on the floor. I picked them up and walked further into the house. I saw some pizza guy standing there looking confused as hell.

"What the hell are you doing in my house," I screamed and the guy turned around and he looked like he was going to piss himself.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I-I was delivering y-your pizza. Please don't hurt me. The door was open," he stuttered, the pizza box shaking in my head. I know this dude isn't capable of hurting a cat. Ally would've snapped his neck in a second.

"Get out. Now," I ordered, my voice boomed in the house. He dropped the pizza and ran out the open door in fear. Where the hell is she? I walked towards the kitchen and saw her phone on the counter. This isn't right. Door open, keys on the floor, phone at home. Where's Ally? I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I saw a text from an unknown number. It said, 'Just like old times Moon.'

Fucking Dylan Hall. I'm going to murder that bastard.

* * *

**I hope that chapter was okay. Anyway here ya go. Ally was kidnapped. Austin and Ally had a fight. Intense huh?**

**I will update once I get 10 reviews. Sorry dears**

**Read and Review. 3 you all**


	6. Saving Ally

**I hope this wasn't too long of a wait. Honestly I'm just sort of making this story up as I go along. Anyway sorry for the wait but I was on vacation because IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY. I am so happy. I feel kinda old but I just have a good feeling about this year. I feel like things are finally turning around and for some reason I can't wait for school to start. Senior year! Masquerade Ball! Senior Trip! Prom! Graduation! Okay I've taken up enough of your time. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything that you may recognize. :) **

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Just like old times my ass. I'm going to kill him. Wait no. I'm going to make sure Ally is safe and then I'm going to kill him. If he wants bad Austin, he'll get it. I ran up to my room and changed into a pair of black jeans, a black muscle tank, a leather jacket and my black high tops. I haven't worn this in so long. I put in my lip ring and slipped on my black beanie before making my way out my room. I grabbed my keys and phone and went back to a place that I thought I would never go back to. My old home.

It was two miles down the road. I ran all the way there, ignoring the burning in my lungs. I stood in front of the beat up home and the old, repressed memories started coming back. The blood, the knife, the sirens. I shook my head and slowly walked up to the front porch, passing by the overgrown weeds, steeping on the creaky stairs. I haven't been here in years.

This place is foreclosed but no one has bought it. I don't blame them. This place is a dump. The police caught me squatting out here once and almost arrested me. I had to beg and promise that I wouldn't do it again, but they let me off with a warning.

I stepped into the house and I was greeted by the foul smell of old wood and musk, dust blanketing every surface in the house. I made my way to the couch and lifted the middle cushion, coughing from the dust. I took sharpest key from my set of keys and torn open a hole in the couch, revealing the box that my father long told was hidden here. I opened up the box and pulled out a silver revolver. 'Remember Austin. Only for the biggest of emergencies,' the sound of my father's voice echoed in my ear.

"Well dad. This is an emergency. If I don't they're going to hurt her," I whispered to myself as I loaded the gun. I tucked it into the waistband of my jeans. My phone dinged again and I got another text.

'The boys and I love this girl of yours. We'll have lots of fun.' Attached was a picture of Ally knocked out and handcuffed to a bed. My hands clenched into fists and it took all self control in my body not to throw my phone against the wall in anger. I stuffed my phone in my leather jacket and stomped my way to the backyard.

I made my way to the corner of the yard where there laid an untouched tarp. I removed the tarp and revealed my old navy blue motorcycle. 'I gotta admit. I missed this bike.' I said in my head. I couldn't exactly take the bike with me when I was homeless. It would've made things harder. I put on my helmet and hopped on the bike and when to where all the trouble started and where I got my first strike: the Pier.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I felt a splitting headache at the side of my head and trying to move my hands but it wouldn't move. I eyes shot open and I saw that I was handcuffed to a metal rod on an old four poster bed. This looks like something out of a horror movie.

Suddenly it all came back to me. The fight with Austin. Him leaving the house. Opening the door to see Hall. Getting pistol whipped at the side of my head. Oh fuck. That hurt. I moved my wrists slightly so that handcuffs wouldn't cut into me. At least my feet are free. I tried to think of a way of here as I heard the door open.

I saw Dylan Hall and my gaze turned into a hard glare.

"Aww you look really sexy handcuffed to the bed like," he said and I turned my head to the side so I wouldn't have to look at him. I felt him tug at my ankles so that my feet touched the end of the bed. I gasped as the handcuffs hurt my wrists.

"With your feet tied up over here. Laid eagle spread on my bed. Yeah we'd have lots of fun," he smirked as I squirmed on the bed.

"Don't squirm sweet cheeks. You'll do plenty of that later when me and my boys have our fun with you," he growled, getting up and walking out the door, locking it behind him

God I wanted to kick him in the face but then he would've tied my feet down. I waited two minutes before I lifted my feet and started kicking at the loose metal rod above my head. I kept kicking it until it broke off and I was able to slip my hands through the rod. Well I'm no longer stuck to the bed, but I'm still handcuffed. I grabbed the broken metal rod and hid next to the door so the door would conceal me when it open and no one would see me.

I just stood for what felt like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes. I saw the door open and a guy walk. I quietly moved from behind the door and hit him in that weak spot everyone has behind their knees, making him collapse slightly. Then I hit him in the side of the head with the metal rod, effectively knocking him out.

When I thought I had won, I heard the door slam loudly. I turned and saw Dylan Hall standing there, anger evident on his face. I looked down and saw I knocked out a random guy with the ying yang tattoo on his neck. I got one of the bad guys, just not the one I was intending too.

"Nice try sweet cheeks but wrong guy. Now let's have some fun," he said in a low voice. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, making me drop the metal rod. I screamed and slammed his back. He walked out the room with me while I struggled to get out his grip.

"Get your hands off of me. Let me go," I hollered, banging his back with my fists. He suddenly froze with me on his shoulder and I had no idea what was going in since all I could see was his back.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I parked my bike right outside the old warehouse by the pier. I'm going to kill that assholes. I don't even care and I know they wouldn't dare call the police. The police would be far more interested in them than me.

I made my way softly to the door and saw it was unlocked. I opened the door and walked in. I heard footsteps and decided to just lean on the wall until he came. He saw me standing here and looked me with wide eyes.

"Nice night huh," I asked before I grabbed him neck and slammed his face into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

I continued my walk and saw a guy sitting in a chair having away from me. I went behind him and wrap my arms around his neck, lifting him off the ground in the process. He grabbed my arm and tried to pry me off him unsuccessfully. I tightened my grip slightly and he lost consciousness. I let him go and watched him slump to the ground. I checked his pulse and saw he was still breathing. I'm not a murderer.

I suddenly heard a scream that I automatically recognized as Ally's. I made my way towards the sound of her voice. I saw the sight of Ally over Dylan's shoulder five feet in front of me, making my blood boil.

"Looking good Moon. Did you decide to join in on the fun," he laughed, making my eyes narrow into slits.

"Get your hands off of her now," I threatened, trying to keep my cool.

"Don't be so selfish Moon. You can't have her all to herself," he joked and I pulled the gun out my waist, pointing it at him, effectively wiping the smile of his face. He took Ally off his shoulder but unfortunately he held Ally in front of him, making it impossible for me to make it shot, even if I wanted to.

"Pull the trigger Moon. I dare you," he mocked. I aimed the gun at his head and clicked the safety off, preparing to take a shot. Then I heard Ally which brought me back to reality.

"Austin please," Ally whimpered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, fear radiating off her. She was scared. I was scaring her. My eyes softened and clicked the safety back on, putting the gun down, hanging my head down in shame. Ally was scared of me.

"Ha. That's what I thought. You can dress like that all you want but you're not fooling me. You let this chick come into your life and suddenly you become a big softy. I agree she looks like she'll be lots of fun to fuck but are you serious Moon. She's changing you. You let her change you," Hall yelled at me in anger and I clenched my fists in frustration.

"Shut up," I growled

"Are you planning on hooking up with her like you did with the others? Or do you actually like this one? You're starting to actually feel something for a girl? Come on Moon," he continued to scream and I looked up at him, anger flaring in my eyes.

"I told you shut the fuck up," I warned taking a step closer to them.

"Austin. Please don't listen to him," Ally pleaded and Dustin took a choke hold grip around her neck.

"You better keep that little mouth of yours shut. Or else I'll have my fun with you right front of your boyfriend," he said looking right at her, taking his eyes off me for a second.

This is my chance. I took a giant step forward and hit with my pistol at the side of his head, making him fall to the floor and release Ally. I grabbed Ally and looked at her to make sure she wasn't injured. I noticed a gash at the side of her forehead. I touched it lightly, making her wince.

"Are you okay Sunshine," I asked softly. She nodded in response and I turned my attention back to Dylan who was starting to get up. I hit him in the back with the gun making him fall on the ground again. I turned him over and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"We both know you don't have it in you to pull the trigger," he coughed. I pointed the gun at him and smirked.

"Are you sure about that," I asked bringing the gun to his temple. "I have a half a mind to kill you right now, but I'd rather you suffer like I suffered. I'll just leave the rest of the gang to deal with you. We both know that they will skin alive after what happened today. And we both know that you wouldn't dare get the police because they'd be more interested in you than me."

"What do you want Moon," he gasped, knowing that he'd be dead either way.

"I want out. The whole gang and you will never contact me again. If you ever see me the street, you will walk the other way. I swear to god, if you ever lay a hand on anyone I care about ever again, I will hunt you and the whole gang down and put a bullet in all of your skulls. Got it," I threatened and he knew I was being serious. He looked at me and nodded quickly.

I let him go and tugged the gun back into my waistband. I grabbed Ally's hand and walked out of there with her without saying a word. We made it to my motorcycle and I handed her my helmet, still thinking about everything that happened tonight.

We just rode away from the warehouse and back to her house in complete silence. We got back to her house half an hour later. I parked into the driveway and got off. I helped Ally off the bike and took the helmet off her. I faced the bike, still unable to say anything.

"Austin," I heard a light whisper from beside me. I turned my head and saw Ally looking at me with those stupid, beautiful doe eyes that hypnotized me the first day I met her.

"Yeah," I replied, turning back to face the bike. I scared her tonight. I made her cry. I left the house and let her get kidnapped. How can I possibly face her?

* * *

**Ally's POV **

He's beating himself up over this. I know he is. This isn't his fault. I put the helmet back on his bike and turned to face him. He wouldn't even look at me.

I stepped closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight hug. I could've lost him. I almost lost him. What if I lost him?

I felt him stiffen at first but after a second hugged me back. Holding me so tight that it was as if he almost afraid I would disappear if he let go.

"This is all my fault," I heard him whisper into my hair and I shook my head lightly, disagreeing with him.

"It is. I got into an argument with you. I made you cry. I left you alone. I let you get kidnapped. I scared you. God I fucking scared you. I'm no better than Dylan," he argued. I can hear the pain in his voice and it broke my heart.

I took his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. His normally beautiful hazel eyes were still beautiful as always, but they were filled with despair, tiredness, and something else I can't decipher.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to him. You are not him. You are not in a gang. You do not kidnap people. Most of all you do not enjoy hurting others and you want to turn your life around. Why do you think so badly of yourself," I whispered and he just looked at me in a way that I've never seen before.

His eyes looked down at my lips for a split second before looking back in my eyes. He started to lean down closer. Oh my god he's going to kiss. I just can't.

"Please don't," I whimpered shakily and his eyes snapped open.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He moved away from me and shook his head while running his hands through his hair furiously.

"I'm gonna go to bed. We have school in a couple hours," I said softly and he nodded in response. I turned and walked back into the house, leaving him in the driveway. Did I want to kiss him? Maybe I did a little, but a part of me just couldn't handle it. I just can't. Austin probably thinks he did something wrong again. What is wrong with me? What did I do? Fuck.

* * *

**Aww poor Austin. Anyway hopefully the gang danger will go away for a little bit. But there may still be a lot drama in store ;) . I'm trying to incorporate a suggestion from a reviewer to make Austin the one that wants Ally, but Ally the one that resists. Don't worry. There will be Auslly... eventually.**

**Please please please review you guys. Your reviews fuel my need to want. You guys make me want to write more. How about 10 reviews for a new chapter? Is that too much to ask for or Nah?**

**Love you all! Stay awesome because you are awesome.**

**Follow me on IG: Marly_SophieB**


End file.
